


Sugar Walls

by Baneberry



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Foursome, Kabeshiri, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Stuck In A Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: Windblade gets stuck in a wall by accident. Firestar, Pathfinder, and Botanica "help."





	Sugar Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place pre-canon. _Very_ pre-canon. Windblade isn't a Cityspeaker yet (I don't know if you're born one or w/e), and this all takes place on Caminus.
> 
> Scale is always wonky in Transformers, but for this fic, Path Finder is G1 Cosmos sized, and Botanica is much larger and less her BW counterpart. And, yeah, I spell Path Finder as Pathfinder, wanna fight about it? (Please don't, I'm very tired.)

Firestar was furious.

"Watch it," Pathfinder scowled, inching away from the grumbling bot, "you're going to set the whole elevator on fire."

Firestar forced herself to calm down, the whipping flames on top of her head settling. "I can't believe she'd do this," she growled, folding her arms, "we made plans a week in advance, and now we're half an hour late."

"I'm sure she has her reasons," Botanica suggested.

"Yeah?" Firestar snorted. The elevator doors opened with a ping, and she marched out. "Better be damn good ones."

The three bots walked down the long corridor, Firestar in the lead. "I mean," she vented, "it's only the _biggest party of the year_."

"It's not _that_ big," Pathfinder mumbled.

"We missed the opening ceremony! That's, like, one of the best parts!"

Botanica smirked, shaking her head. "We've got plenty of time, Firestar." She reached out a vine, patting Firestar on the shoulders. "The celebrations don't end for another two hours."

"I just hate being late," Firestar complained, opening a door, "unless it's fashionably l--oh." She instantly went silent, optics bugging from her skull. Botanica gasped, a hand and tentacle-vine flying to her mouth.

Windblade, currently stuck inside an actual solid wall, looked up. "... Hey," she tittered. She was on her knees, torso sticking out the front of the wall and back-end on the other side. Both hands and wings trapped at her sides. Windblade wiggled a little. "So, uh... Yeah."

"What in Solus's forge happened here?" Firestar asked, confused.

Pathfinder rushed to Windblade's side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Windblade replied, smiling crookedly. "I was running a standard maintenance test on the system--you know, for practice. Found a bug. When I tried fixing it, the bug, uh... It retaliated by activating emergency security lock-down protocols." She exvented, shuffling her feet against the ground. "I got surprised, tripped and fell into the nano-wall just as it went erect. Annnd... that's about it. Titans are easier to work with than non-sentient computers, I swear."

"How do we deactivate the wall?" Botanica inquired, concerned. Firestar was still staring in silence.

Windblade shook her head. "Don't worry. It was a practice drill, so it should end in another... ten, fifteen minutes." She looked guilty. "I'm sorry. I tried comming you, Firestar, but I think the system's blocking incoming and outgoing calls."

"It let us enter the room, though."

"The drill shuts down in phases. The wall has shrunk, too." Windblade shifted and rocked. "I tried breaking free, but no use."

"So long as you're okay," Pathfinder said, relieved.

"You guys should go ahead without me," Windblade insisted. "I've already kept you long enough."

"We'll stay with you," Botanica reassured, smiling. "It's only a few more minutes."

Pathfinder laughed at Firestar. "Think you can wait a little longer? Or is your head gonna blow out?" she teased.

Firestar sneered. "Actually," she said, walking forward in a swaggering stride. She stopped in front of her confined friend, one corner of her grin quirking. "Forget the party. We can go later. There's something I wanna try first."

Botanica and Pathfinder exchanged baffled looks.

"Yeah," Firestar smirked, stroking her chin as she moved behind the wall. She studied Windblade's aft stuck in the air, then went back around to her front. "I don't know what it is, Windy, but... You look kinda nice all bound up like this."

Windblade's optics flushed violet. "W-What?"

Firestar squatted in front of Windblade. "I know how you can make up for us having to fly all the way over here and get you, makin' us miss the first half of the party," she snickered.

Windblade gulped. "W-What is that?"

"It's only a half hour," Pathfinder scowled, "don't be so--"

"We can have our own party here," Firestar interjected. She pressed a finger beneath Windblade's chin, tilting her head back. Windblade's cheeks burned, the taller, thicker bot leaning face to face with her. "Whatta say, Miss Future Cityspeaker? Wanna have a little fun?"

"Oh goodness," Botanica whispered, cupping her cheeks, "I think I know what she's getting at..."

"Seriously, Firestar?" Pathfinder scoffed. "Solus, you're such a perv."

"Hey!" Firestar snorted, shrugging. "I'm not forcing her or anything!"

Windblade pursed her lips. "Well..." She looked away, fidgeting inside the wall. "I mean, we do have ten or so minutes left..."

Botanica's vine-like tentacles wiggled. "Aren't you uncomfortable?" she fretted.

"Not really."

"So, that a yes?" Firestar asked.

Windblade smiled, tiny and bashful. "... Sure," she said, optics flickering. "It m-might be fun."

"Sweet!" Firestar stood, clapping. "So, how 'bout it, gals? You wanna join us?"

Botanica shrunk back. "I'm not sure..." She turned away, rubbing down her arm.

Pathfinder exvented. "Oh, why not," she said. "Firestar shouldn't have all the fun."

"I don't mind, Botanica," Windblade reassured, "I mean... You don't have to. But I really don't mind..."

Firestar waved Botanica over. "C'mon, Bo'," she sneered, "three's a crowd, but four's a party, right?"

Pathfinder made a sound akin to a snort. "At least we should lock the door," she said, turning to the control keyboards. "Don't want anyone walking in on us."

"The more the merrier!"

"Four's enough, I think," Botanica tsked.

Windblade nodded. "So... How do you want to do--eep!" She wiggled her top-half as Firestar grabbed her aft, squeezing it.

"Well, first off," Firestar said, rubbing two fingers between the spread, trapped legs, against Windblade's panel. The flier shivered. "We should get to the prepping." She looked between Botanica and Pathfinder, both watching intently. "I call dibs on her channel, by the way."

"Of course you do."

Windblade invented. She let her panels slide open. "I c-can't see you," she said, "so don't d-do anything crazy."

"I wouldn't hurt a friend," Firestar chuckled. She ran her fingers along Windblade's channel folds, feeling her tense up a moment. "This is a party. We're suppose to enjoy ourselves, remember?" She pressed one finger inside, finding Windblade's anterior node and gently rubbing it. Windblade choked down a noise, biting her lip. "See? Not so bad, huh?"

Firestar worked her finger in shallow thrusts, dragging down her lips and up to her node. Massaging it between every two strokes. Windblade moaned, her hips quivering. Lubricant started dribbling from her channel, wetting Firestar's digits.

Botanica clutched a vine anxiously. Pathfinder was watching in awe, core temperature spiking a few degrees. Firestar licked her lips, the heat and flames on her head growing and rising. She pushed a second finger inside Windblade's channel, guiding both up to the knuckle. 

Windblade whimpered, bowing her head. "F-Firestar..."

Firestar looked up, over the wall. "Well," she snorted, "don't just stand there." She rolled the anterior node between her fingers, earning a whine. "Help me out."

"I get her mouth," Pathfinder sputtered, stumbling over.

"I," Botanica murmured, "I think I'll j-just watch... a little b-bit longer... If you don't mind..." She continued worrying a vine in her little hands.

Firestar shrugged one shoulder. "Suit yourself," she said, scissoring open Windblade's channel. Lubricant ran down the flier's thighs, puddling on the ground. "Solus, Windy... I'm gettin' a little impatient myself." She grabbed her crotch, feeling her pressurized unit strain painfully against plating. Her panels clicked open, erection practically springing free with droplets of lubricant.

Windblade raised her head, optics hooded. She glanced up at Pathfinder, the larger bot venting heavily. When she looked back down, Pathfinder's panels were opened, her half-erect unit in one hand. Windblade opened her mouth in invitation.

Pathfinder, a little hesitantly, placed the edge of her unit against Windblade's lips. Windblade kissed the head, mouthing lightly around it. She ran her tongue slowly up the slit, and Pathfinder nearly buckled over. Windblade took the head in her mouth, suckling. The larger bot braced a hand against the wall, easing more of her unit inside the flier's cool, wet mouth. Slowly, inch by inch, Windblade took half of her, until her lips had to stretch to fit its large girth.

Firestar massaged Windblade's aft, lining her unit up to the fluttering channel. Grunting, she thrust inside, and Windblade nearly bit down on the unit in her mouth. Too big to do more than work her jaws a little. The noise she made resonated through the cord, shooting right into Pathfinder's groin; she groaned, falling forward and forcing another inch down Windblade's throat, past her intakes. Windblade adjusted quickly, calming her actuators.

Firestar held Windblade's hips, slowly working into a pumping rhythm. Even spread and well lubricated, Firestar still felt like too much. Windblade's head was spinning, optics going cross. Firestar was big, and Windblade remembered how alarmed she was the first time she saw it. Though she'd ridden and sucked off that very unit many times in the past, it never ceased to amaze her.

But it always felt so damn good. The fat unit spreading and stretching her mesh walls, drawing out more lubricant. Windblade's aft wiggled, rolling back against Firestar. Bouncing on the unit.

"Scrap, Windy," Firestar heaved, teeth grit, "always so p-perfectly t-tight." She raised her head. "H-How're things going on the o-other side?"

Pathfinder whimpered. "O-Oh," she groaned, holding the top of Windblade's head as she thrust inside her mouth, "w-we're good." A shiver ran down her backstrut, seeing Windblade's stretched lips tug up and down her unit, her cheeks hollowed as she sucked hard and deep. The slurping sounds were obscene, but it only made Pathfinder hotter. She gripped Windblade's decorated helm tighter, picking up the pace; the flier grunted, thrown off a moment as the unit buried itself deep in her throat, past actuators. Strings of coolant fell from her lips and the pumping cord.

Firestar thrust faster. "B-Bo'," she panted, "c-c'mon. You're missin' out."

Botanica, blushing and fiddling with her tentacles, shook her head. "N-No, I'll w-wait..." she stammered.

"Yeah?" Firestar cocked a browplate. She looked down at Windblade's unit, rocking and smacking against her thigh with each sway. "I t-think someone needs your attention here."

Botanica raised her head, blinking. Nervously, she glided to Firestar's side, her optics glowing. Firestar nodded down at Windblade's unit and winked.

"Your mouth," Pathfinder keened, "s-so good, oh Solus!" She snapped her hips, fast and desperate, pounding against Windblade's face. Her unit fucking deep into her throat. Windblade whimpered, coolant prickling at the corners of her crossed eyes. She could hardly focus, overstimulated and mind blazing.

Then a vine wrapped around her unit, and Windblade almost gagged on Pathfinder's.

Botanica moaned, rubbing herself as she jerked Windblade off with one of her vines. "I t-think she likes that," Firestar panted, grinning wildly. She tilted forward, pouring over Windblade's aft, face almost against the wall. She reached behind her, spreading her channel folds for Botanica. "Y-You got a few appendages t-to spare, yeah?"

Botanica nodded, mewling. She slithered over, keeping one tentacle squeezing and tugging Windblade's unit. As two vines swept and licked Firestar's channel, Firestar yanked Botanica closer, dropped her hand between the bot's legs and slapping hers away. Replacing Botanica's fingers with her own. Botanica yelped, vines penetrating Firestar as she fell against the taller bot, clinging to her. Firestar heaved, clenching around the tentacles; she relaxed, gliding her digits inside Botanica's pliant channel.

Pathfinder stared down at Windblade, fondling her hood and node. "This i-is so m-much better t-than any p-party," she crooned.

Suddenly, the wall holding Windblade in place winked out, disappearing. Firestar and Pathfinder held Windblade up, her wings hiking and flapping once. Freed hands reached for Pathfinder's hips, holding them as she continued sucking. 

"I-I think she's gettin' close," Firestar said, nodding at Pathfinder. "Her visor always d-does this thing wh-when--"

Pathfinder cried out, clutching Windblade's helm so tight, she almost dented the metal. Windblade went perfectly still as Pathfinder overloaded. She struggled to swallow all of the transfluid, choking; Windblade sat back, the rest of Pathfinder's climax splashing across her face. She coughed, mouth agape and drooling fluids.

"Oh Solus, oh Solus," Windblade whimpered, optics wet and rolling back into her head.

"Change of p-position," Firestar grunted. She went to her knees, stretching out along Windblade's back and between her wings. Windblade braced her hands to the ground, mewling with each push-pull, push-pull. 

Botanica let Firestar go but kept her vines inside her channel, wiggling and squirming. The tentacle around Windblade's unit loosened then clenched, loosened and clenched. Before she could slide back down on Firestar's fingers, Pathfinder knelt behind her, groping her chest. Pathfinder took over, her fingers larger, thrusting deep inside Botanica's channel. 

Botanica squealed, grabbing onto Pathfinder's arm around her chest, tentacles writhing violently inside Firestar.

Firestar panted, tongue lolling from her mouth. "Solus Solus a-ah," she rambled and whimpered. "Damn, Windy...!"

"L-Love your unit," Windblade gasped, reaching back and stroking a wing, "s-so fat, so good. F-Fill me u-up, m-more, p-please...!"

"Frag me, harder harder please," Botanica whined. A vine coiled up and around Pathfinder's arm, guiding her hand, moving it faster. She bounced on the bot's enormous fingers, a sloppy, wide grin on her yellow, burning faceplates.

Firestar overloaded next, pinning Windblade in place and holding there as she filled the flier. Windblade keened, shuddering. Her knees gave way, and she collapsed against the ground, Firestar holding up her backend.

The tip of Botanica's vine ground against Windblade's slit; it managed to wriggle inside, just enough to trigger the overload out of Windblade. She came, ejaculating on the warm floor.

Firestar pulled out, letting Windblade go and sitting back. Botanica yanked her tentacles free just in time. Windblade collapsed onto the floor, awkwardly rolling onto her back, legs flopping and hanging open. She jerked and twitched, riding off the remains of her overload, squirting more transfluid from her channel.

Botanica was the last to overload a few minutes later, melting back into Pathfinder's embrace. They both toppled over, vines tangled around the bigger bot.

"Scrap," Firestar rasped, rubbing her face, "t-that was a _great_ p-party."

Windblade just groaned.

"W-What about the party?" Pathfinder asked, clearing her vocalizer.

"Yeah," Firestar mumbled, her fiery helm dim and weak, "we should go... i-in a minute."

"We should probably clean up f-first..."

Windblade snorted. "If it's all fine and good w-with you guys," she croaked, "I t-think I'm gonna take a short nap first."

"Sounds good, actually..."

"I a-agree."

Firestar huffed. "You guys are _so_ weak."

"Then y-you clean up."

"Yeah."

"... Ten minutes, then we clean up and go."


End file.
